


The Empty Space

by Northern_Lady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Future Fic, Grief/Mourning, Harassment, Holding Hands, Hugs, Loss, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: Draco Malfoy takes a teaching position at Hogwarts after the death of his wife and finds another former schoolmate has also joined the staff and is dealing with her own loss.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Scorpius fourth year at Hogwarts and Draco’s first year as Potions Master. He didn’t need to be employed at Hogwarts for the money. The Malfoy family had plenty and Hogwarts didn’t pay a lot anyhow. He simply applied to be a teacher because he could not handle the loneliness of his life without Astoria. A teaching position would keep him busy and allow him to spend more time with his son. He had applied and Mcgonagall had hired him for the job. 

Draco arrived at school a few days before the students did, leaving Scorpius in the care of his mother for that time. He only needed to set up his classroom and review the lesson plans. He supposed he would need to take time to meet the other Professors as well. He’d heard that Neville Longbottom was teaching Herbology and that sometimes Harry Potter gave substitute lectures in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Some of the teachers he’d had as a child were still there in the same jobs, others were either retired or passed away. He didn’t know who to expect his fellow staff members to be. 

The first day Draco hardly spoke to anyone. He spent most of the day cleaning out the classroom and rearranging the books on the shelves and the desks to his liking. By evening he knew he was expected in the great hall for a staff start of term dinner. He went reluctantly, unsure he wanted to face any of his old schoolmates just yet. Not if they were going to ask about Astoria. He knew he had to face them though. He had wanted this job. He had wanted the chance to occupy his time doing something good. He just had to face them and get it over with. 

Draco found an empty seat at the table between Professor Flitwick and Neville Longbottom. 

“Draco, it’s good to see you,” Neville said in a friendly tone as Draco sat down. “I heard you were going to be teaching potions.” 

“That I am. I’m quite looking forward to it.” Draco said. 

“I think you’ll enjoy it, teaching. I know I do. It has it’s bad days. Some of these kids can be regular brats but in the end it’s worth it.” 

“That’s good to hear,” Draco said. At least this was going smoothly so far. 

The meal was nearly halfway over when Draco saw a woman with long blonde hair enter the hall and take a seat down at the far end of the table. He recognized her right away. It was Luna Lovegood, or Luna Scamander now. Her eyes were red rimmed from recent crying but aside from that, she looked very much the same as he remembered her. 

“I’m not surprised Luna is late,” Neville said sadly. “She’s had a rough summer. I’m not sure she’s ready to be here but it’s not my choice to make.” 

“Why? What happened?” Draco asked, curious. 

“Her husband died this past summer. There was an accident with a dragon in Russia. Her two sons were in hospital for weeks after the incident and almost didn’t survive. They only got released a month ago. Hagrid is retiring so Luna applied to teach Care of Magical Creatures. I know she has to do something to take care of her boys but I don’t think she’s ready to handle a class just yet...I mean look at her?” 

Draco glanced over at Luna while she listlessly pushed her food around her plate with a fork and didn’t eat a single bite. She looked gaunt and worn out. Draco knew how she felt. He had known the same sort of loss. 

“I told her she and the boys could stay with Hannah and I for as long as she wanted,” Neville was saying. “Luna has been a friend for years. She needs time to mourn. She refused my offer though. She did it politely but I could see that she didn’t want my help.” 

Of course Luna didn’t want Neville’s help. The only thing she wanted was her husband back alive and well, Draco was sure of that. Not even the company of a good friend could fill the loneliness she must be feeling. 

“I’ll talk to her,” Draco said. “I know what she’s going through.” 

“Right,” Neville seemed to remember just then that Draco had lost a spouse as well. “Maybe that will help. I mean, how do you...cope?” 

“I don’t really,” Draco admitted. “I just take it one day at a time. Anyhow, is she back in Ravenclaw House?” 

Neville nodded. “Her boys are starting their first year this year and from what I’ve seen of them, I think Lysander will be Ravenclaw and Lorcan will be Slytherin. I guess you’ll be seeing more of Lorcan than she will.” 

“We’ll see what the hat decides,” Draco said. 

After the meal ended and the staff members were leaving the table one by one, Draco got up when Luna did and followed her out into the corridor. 

“Luna?” He called after her. She turned to see who had called her name and then stopped to wait for him to catch up to her. 

“Hello Draco,” she said. Her voice sounded raw as if she had been crying too much of late. She probably had. 

“I heard you were teaching Care of Magical Creatures. It’s good to see you again. How are you?” 

“As well as can be expected I suppose, given how my summer has gone,” she said sadly. 

“I heard about that as well. I came to offer my condolences. I know they don’t mean much. Nothing anyone said was any help after Astoria...but I offer condolences all the same.” 

“Thank you Draco,” she said airily, as if she simply didn’t have the strength to speak of it. “You always were more compassionate than people gave you credit for.” 

“I doubt that,” Draco said freely. “I was insufferable.” 

She smiled a little. “Insufferable yes, but not without compassion. Besides, insufferable is better than being loony.” 

“I was one of the people who called you that name. My apologies.” 

“Oh there’s no need to be sorry. It helped define me. I suppose I am still loony. The difference now is that I’ll be back to having people merely tolerate my strangeness. No one else will embrace it like Rolf did,” Luna said quite honestly and then she burst into tears. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that.” 

Luna looked as if she were about to run off. Draco put a hand on her shoulder before she could do that. “I know why you said it. You said it because you feel that a piece of yourself is missing and every moment of every day you’re trying to find ways to live with that, to accept it, to function without someone who has been so vital to your world for so long. You said it because you can’t figure out how to feel whole anymore.” 

Luna looked up at him, her face covered in tears. “How long has it been for you Draco? How long since…?” 

“A little more than a year,” he told her. “Look, if you need someone to talk to, at all, ever, just come and find me.” He took a step back, removing his hand from her shoulder to take his leave. 

Luna took a step closer. She reached for him, for his arm as his hand left her shoulder. “Draco?” she said airily, emotion in the lightness of her voice. “Does it ever end? Does it ever stop hurting?” 

“I don’t know,” he told her honestly. “I don’t know.”


	2. Chapter 2

When it was time for the students to arrive for school, many of the staff members had gathered outside to await their arrival. Draco was standing near Seamus Finnegan who was in his third year teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Seamus didn’t say hello to him. He had seen Seamus in passing a few times since arriving at school and the two of them had only nodded in greeting and never spoken. Draco understood why. It made more sense that Seamus didn’t speak to him than the fact that Neville and Luna did speak to him. 

Off in the distance Draco caught sight of something quite horrifying. It was a creature he didn’t know how to describe. “What is that?” he muttered aloud. 

“You’ve never seen thestrals before?” Luna replied, coming up alongside him. 

“What are thestrals?” Draco asked. Had they still been children he would have been disinclined to believe any of her tales about magical creatures but he knew better now. Luna had dedicated her life to magical creatures, she and her husband both had. He would not insult her with his doubts. 

“You can only see them if you’ve seen death,” Luna explained. “Harry and I used watch them at the start of term most years.”

“They’re terrifying beasts,” he said. How awful it must have been to see these creatures as a child, and then to have no one believe you had even seen anything was even worse. 

“The thestrals here at Hogwarts are well trained. They’re not so terrifying. If you meet one that isn’t trained or thinks you’re a threat they can indeed be terrifying. It’s just a matter of knowing how to handle them,” Luna told him. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if she felt the same way about dragons but he didn’t ask. Draco got a chance to greet Scorpius when he arrived along with Albus Potter. Luna hugged her sons as the went by the in the line of first years. They didn’t seem embarrassed by their mother’s greeting. They seemed relieved to see her. Perhaps that was because the loss of their father was so recent. 

It felt strange to Draco to be sitting at the staff table at the head of the great hall while all the first year students were sorted. Neville’s prediction on the sorting of Lorcan and Lysander only proved to be half true. Lorcan was indeed sorted into Slytherin and Lysander was sorted into Gryffindor. Neither of Luna’s sons were a Ravenclaw. If she were disappointed by that, she hid it well. As the feast ended and the students began filling out, Scorpius came to him to say goodnight. He was glad that his son was willing to be seen talking to his father when he was at an age that he could just as easily find his father an embarrassment. As Scorpius was leaving Draco turned and found Luna at the other end of the table speaking with her two sons. Lysander was beaming with happiness, apparently excited about being sorted into Gryffindor. He said goodnight to his mother and ran off to join his new friends. Lorcan was trying his hardest to hide the fact that he was crying. 

“Can we do it again mother? Can I be sorted again?” the boy asked. “I don’t want to be Slytherin. I wanted to be Ravenclaw. I want to learn so many things. Why am I Slytherin?” 

“There is nothing wrong with being Slytherin,” Luna told him gently. “I once knew a very great man who was Slytherin. His name was Severus Snape. He was brave and wise. You want to learn things because you are ambitious. The hat knows how you always like try to get the best marks in school and score the most points in the ball games because you are competitive. That sort of ambition will serve you well in life and help you be good at whatever you do. I’m not disappointed that you were sorted into Slytherin. I am proud of you.” she told her son, giving him a hug. 

“Thank you mother,” Lorcan said as he pulled away from her. “I need to get in line. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight,” Luna said watching him go. She turned to Draco with tears in her eyes. “You’ll see more of him than I will. Look out for him?” 

“You are disappointed he was sorted into Slytherin,” Draco said gently. It wasn’t an accusation, just an observation. 

“If I were, Lorcan would never told about it. Not ever,” she said firmly. “Sometimes we have to lie to our children, for their own good.” 

Draco didn’t disagree with that. Not even a little.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn’t take long for Lorcan to become Draco’s best student among the first years. The boy was driven. Luna had been entirely honest about her son’s ambitious nature. At the end of the first week Lorcan had read ahead in the textbook and learned the potions before any of his classmates could. He didn’t just learn them, he mastered them. He wasn’t exactly arrogant about his advanced skills but Draco could see that Lorcan was pleased with himself for learning faster than his classmates had done. Apparently his parents had taught him some measure of humility because he refrained from bragging about his good grades and he did not laugh at the students who gave stupid answers or messed up their potions in class. Sometimes he even helped some of the students who weren’t so bright. Even so, Lorcan was definitely a true Slytherin. 

At the end of the first week Draco was returning to Slytherin house after the evening meal and found Luna waiting near the entrance. 

“How are you Luna?” Draco said in greeting. 

“Well enough. I need to speak to Lorcan. If he’s in there, can you send him out?” 

“Of course,” Draco said, moving to go into the entrance. Then he stopped. “He does very well in my class you know? Lorcan is easily my best student.” 

“That’s good to hear,” she said. “Scorpius does well in Magical Creatures as well.” 

Draco nodded and went into the Slytherin common room to look for Lorcan. He found him easily enough, curled up near the fireplace with a book, alone. 

“Your mother is outside looking for you,” Draco told him. 

Lorcan didn’t move. 

“I told her I would send you out,” Draco continued. “You need to go see her.” 

Lorcan was silent a moment longer. “I don’t want to see her.” 

“If you won’t go to her, I can just as easily bring her in here. What’s the problem?” Draco asked, unsure why this child didn’t want to see his mother. 

“Don’t bring her in here, please. I don’t need to talk to her. I’m fine!” Lorcan said, more emotional this time. 

“I’m not sure what’s going on with you Lorcan, but I’m not convinced you’re fine. What happened?” Draco asked him. 

“I don’t want to talk about it. Will you just tell her that I’ll see her tomorrow?” 

“I’ll try, but she is your mother, so no promises on that account,” Draco said he went back out to find Luna. 

She stood waiting with her arms crossed, looking worried. “He’s not coming, is he?” 

“I could make him come out if you like, but he’s not going anywhere willingly.” Draco explained. 

She shook her head. “Don’t make him. It will only make things worse.”

“What happened?” Draco asked gently. “I know something must have happened today…” 

“There was an incident during my class. Someone asked a question about dragons. I tried to answer it but I...I couldn’t...I couldn’t answer...I couldn’t think….I couldn’t stop crying. I dismissed the class early but it was too late because Lorcan had started to cry too. His friends saw him. Some of the students laughed. It was Lysander, he is a true Gryffindor, who made them stop. He told them they should be ashamed of themselves. He told them he would hex them if they didn’t shut up but I’m quite sure he doesn’t even know any hexes. Anyhow, I already checked on Lysander. I think he’ll be alright. It’s Lorcan I’m worried about.” 

“I’m sorry,” Draco said. Maybe Neville hadn’t been wrong in believing Luna wasn’t ready for a class. “I can try talking to him if you’d like?” 

She nodded. “You can try. Let me know how it goes. Come by and see me later tonight? I’ll be in the library.” 

“Alright,” Draco agreed. He went back to the common room and found Lorcan still sitting by the fire. Draco took a seat on the floor next to him. “Your mother told me what happened.” 

Lorcan angrilly turned the page in his book without a reply. 

“She’s worried about you,” Draco went on. 

“I’m fine. Just because I cried a little doesn’t mean anything,” he said. 

“Maybe not, but I heard that other kids were laughing, and your mother was crying too. It can’t have been easy to be that in that classroom just then.” 

“It wasn’t,” Lorcan admitted. “Lysander didn’t need to rescue us like that. He always tries to be the hero. He’s not even very smart but he still always gets to rescue everyone...just like he rescued me when the dragon…” Lorcan choked back a sob. “He shouldn’t have done that. He should have let me die.” 

Draco sighed, unsure he was equipped to deal with what was troubling this boy. “I doubt your mother would have wanted that, nor your father either. I’m quite sure he wanted you to live. And I’m quite sure your brother cares about you or he wouldn’t come to your defense like he does. You have a family that cares about you. You shouldn’t take that for granted.” 

“I know,” Lorcan said, less antagonistic this time. “I won’t...I just...I’d just like to be left alone now sir, if that’s alright?” 

“Of course,” Draco said, and he left Lorcan to his own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Late that evening Draco went to the library to speak to Luna as he had agreed to do. She sat on a sofa along the wall, curled up with a book in her lap. Draco took a seat next to her, leaving some space between them. 

“How is he?” she asked, looking up at him. He could tell by the redness of her eyes that she had been recently crying. 

“Not his best. I’ll think he’ll be okay given time. He seems angry at his brother more than anything else. I’m not sure why.” 

Luna swallowed. “That’s because of what happened with the...with dragon. He thinks it’s his fault.” 

“What happened Luna?” Draco asked her kindly. 

“We were exploring a cave, doing a survey of creatures found there. Rolf and the boys had gone on ahead while I stayed near the entrance gathering some reptilian scales I’d found. They were unlike any scales I had seen before but they looked so old that it seemed like there was no danger that whatever had left them was anywhere nearby. Anyhow, by the time I caught up to Rolf and the boys, they were in a large cavern and Lorcan had already found the egg. Only he didn’t recognize it as an egg. It looked like a very unique stone. Rolf realized what it was before I did. He shouted at Lorcan from the far side of the cavern to put the stone down. Lorcan did as he was told but it was too late. The dragon came charging out of a tunnel at the far end of the cavern and there was soon so much fire that I was forced to retreat back the way I had come just so I could see what was happening….the smoke cleared and the flames died and I saw this massive dragon standing over my son, ready to burn him or perhaps eat him for touching her egg. I reached for my wand only to realize I had dropped it somewhere. I started searching frantically for my wand while Rolf started throwing curses at the dragon. He was never good with the dark arts and it was against his every principle to ever harm a magical creature. Our son’s life was a stake though so I know was just doing whatever he had to do to save him. It was enough to distract the dragon from Lorcan but not enough to truly stop her. She turned on him and opened her mouth...there was so much fire. Rolf was gone in an instant. Once he was gone, she turned her attention back to Lorcan. He was frozen in place with fear. I still hadn’t found my wand. Then I caught sight of Lysander running from the far side of the cavern straight for where Lorcan stood. He could have gone around her and escaped but he rushed for the danger instead. He dove on top of Lorcan and shielded him as the dragon opened her mouth a second time. Then I found my want. I’m not sure what spells I even used. It was all so instinctive. I only know that when it was over the dragon was dead, my boys were burned almost beyond recognition, and Rolf was gone.” 

Luna was visibly shaken as she told him this tale. She was crying too. Draco didn’t really know what to say so he simply moved a little closer to her on the library sofa and put an arm around her shoulders. She accepted his offer of comfort and more than that she leaned closer and hugged him. He stayed where he was and hugged her for a long while as she continued to cry. Eventually she pulled away and looked up at him. Her face was puffy from crying, her hair was a wreck, but for some reason it occurred to him that Luna was quite lovely. She was beautiful really. The thought stung him with a pang of guilt and he pushed it aside. 

“Thank you Draco. For helping Lorcan and for listening.” she said. 

“It’s no problem. I feel like it’s the least I can do...after everything.” 

“What do you mean?” she asked, genuinely confused. 

“I mean after what my family did to you during the war. Keeping you captive at the manor. I can never make up for that.” 

“I never expected you to. You didn’t lock me up. You weren’t even there,” Luna protested. 

“I was there, for some of the time anyway. I knew you were in the dungeons and I did nothing to end it. I have always regretted that.” 

“If you had helped me escape, Voldemort might have killed you. Your father would have never forgiven you. I think you were in a dungeon just as much as I was back then. A different sort of dungeon but a prison all the same. I never blamed you for it,” Luna said honestly. 

“Maybe, but that doesn’t mean I did the right thing.” 

“Neither did I. I should have realized what those scales were. I shouldn’t have dropped my wand. I should have stayed with Rolf and not let him wander off without me. We make wrong choices all the time. We just have to find a way to live with them.” 

Draco nodded. She was right after all. She was right, and somehow sitting here with her made it a little easier to bear. All the loss and the regrets weren’t quite so heavy a load when Luna was here.


	5. Chapter 5

Four days later there was an accidental fire during one of Draco’s potions classes. Fires were known to happen on occasion when a potion went wrong sometimes, especially among the younger students. It was rarely ever dangerous. He told the students to clear the classroom while he put out the flames and cleared smoke. It was only after he had done that that Draco discovered that the students had not all left the classroom. In one corner of the room Lorcan was curled up in a ball, shaking with absolute terror. Lysander was there with him, looking rather frightened but he seemed to be staying more for his brother’s sake than anything else. 

Draco went to them and reached out a hand to help them up. “It’s alright,” he said kindly. “You’re safe now.” 

“I know,” Lysander said, accepting the help up. “But he doesn’t.” 

Draco took a second look at Lorcan. It was like the boy’s mind wasn’t even there. He seemed to be lost in some panic or nightmare. “I’ll stay with him. Run and find your mother?” 

“Yes sir,” Lysander ran out of the classroom. 

It took only a few minutes for Luna to arrive. Lorcan burst into tears at the sight of her. “I’m sorry mother. I thought I was back there. I thought I was back...I forgot where I was. I’m sorry.” 

Luna went to him and hugged him. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” she told him gently. “We should get you to the hospital wing. They have a calming charm.” 

Lorcan shook his head. “No, I’m okay. I’d like to return to class now.” 

Luna looked uncomfortable with this idea. She glanced at Draco questioningly. 

“It will be alright. I’ll let you know if there are any more problems,” he assured her. 

“Alright,” Luna reluctantly agreed. 

“Thank you sir,” Lorcan said after his mother had gone. “I didn’t want to go to the hospital. Not ever again.” 

“I can’t say that I blame you there,” Draco said. 

Late that evening Luna came to his office. She knocked lightly on his door and he let her in without a word. 

“How was he today?” she asked, concerned. 

“Shaken up, I think. He did alright for the rest of class and he was laughing about some joke in the common room earlier this evening,” Draco told her. 

“Good. Through though truthfully Lorcan wasn’t the reason I came here. It’s about Scorpius.” 

“What about him?” Draco was suddenly worried. 

“Don’t worry, he’s doing well in class. It’s just that I caught Albus Potter healing a bruise that Scorpius had on his eye. It looked as if someone punched him in the face. Neither of the boys would tell me anything about what happened. If he’s in trouble with bullies, I thought you should know about it,” Luna told him. 

“Thank you,” Draco said, appreciative of the fact that she was looking out for his son. 

Luna took a step back as if to leave. 

“I have some butterbeer in the cupboard over there or even a cup of tea if you’d like to sit a while,” he offered, because he didn’t want her to leave just yet. 

“Tea would be nice,” she agreed and took a chair in his office. 

Draco got up to begin to prepare the tea. 

“Actually, being here is nice. No one else in this place understands what it’s like,” Luna said. 

“I know,” he agreed. “And I don’t really want them to.” 

“Of course not. I wouldn’t wish that sort of loss on anyone,” Luna said. “I only meant…” 

“I know what you meant,” Draco said gently. “You’re right. It is easier to talk to someone who understands. We’ve both lost someone we loved and we’re both trying to raise children alone. It’s good to have a friend.” 

She nodded, taking the cup of tea he offered her. “Maybe Headmistress McGonagall would understand too. She lost her husband a long time ago though.” 

“What happened to him?” Draco went back to his seat at the desk. 

“A poison bite of a Tentacula. It was forty years ago and she still doesn’t like to talk about it. Seeing how sad she was at the mention of his name makes me think that this is never going to get any easier.” 

“I can tell you that the pain does fade with time. It doesn’t leave, and I don’t miss her any less but some days I can think about other things. I can focus on my work or on my son and not think about it for a time,” Draco told her. What he didn’t tell her was that sometimes, in more recent days, Luna was a distraction from his grief too. 

“Well that gives me a little hope at least.” 

“Me too,” he said rather absently.


	6. Chapter 6

Hogwarts was having another Yule Ball. The students were all abuzz with finding dates and clothes for the event and even some of the staff members were bringing dates. Draco planned to chaperon alone. He had been spending time with Luna a couple evenings a week since the start of term but he was quite sure that she was not ready to be asked to a ball, even as friends. So he said nothing. 

Along with the announcement to the Yule Ball came the guest students for the Triwizard Tournament and several of their staff members. That first evening after their arrival, four staff members from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang seated themselves at the Hogwarts staff table. Two French women older than himself sat down at the far end of the table. An older man from Durmstrang sat near the Headmistress and a younger Durmstrang man, closer to Draco’s age, sat down across from Luna, just three seats away. 

“I’m Olaf Svensson,” The blond muscular man smiled. “And who might this loveliest lady at the table be?” the man said directly to Luna. 

Luna paled in response and seemed to have forgotten how to speak. Draco was sure her response was not out of flattery. 

“I’m Luna Scamander,” she finally said, sounding unimpressed. 

“Luna...you were named for moonlight. How fitting.” Olaf said, still smiling. “And the Scamander? What is the origin of that name?” 

“It was my husband’s name,” she said tersely. 

“Was?” Olaf said. Draco couldn’t help but notice that glance Olaf made to Luna’s hands on the table. She wasn’t wearing a wedding ring. “I take it he is no longer in your life. I am sorry to hear it.” 

“I’m not divorced. He died,” Luna said, her tone tinged with anger. “It was four months ago.” 

“I see. I imagine that is difficult. Lonely.” Olaf went on. “Perhaps some time we could visit the little village nearby. Hogsmeade they call it?” 

Luna looked as if she might be sick. 

Draco couldn’t let this continue. “They do call it Hogsmeade,” he spoke up. Olaf looked his way. “I’m Draco Malfoy. I’ll show you around Hogsmeade if you like.” 

Luna caught his gaze with a look of thankfulness. Draco only nodded. He wasn’t looking forward to spending much time with this Olaf fellow but if it helped Luna he would do it. 

“Wait are you two…?” Olaf looked between Draco and Luna as if trying to determine the status of their relationship. 

Draco caught sight of Luna’s pleading eyes. He wasn’t sure what she wanted him to say. He only knew that he’d met men like Olaf before. He wasn’t going to stop harassing Luna for the entire duration of his visit. He would likely follow her around call her pretty, give her flowers, ask her to the ball and believe that all her rejections were no more than a game. Men like Olaf didn’t accept no as an answer. She didn’t need that. It would only add to her pain. 

“Yes!” Luna spoke up. “Draco is my boyfriend.” 

“I see,” Olaf grinned. “I take it you were going to set me straight by taking me to Hogsmeade, were you Malfoy?” 

“Something like that,” Draco said, a little confused about what Luna had just done. 

Late that evening Luna showed up at his office. 

“Draco...I’m...I’m sorry,” she said, the moment he opened the door. “I had no right to say what I did. I panicked. I’m sorry.” 

Draco stepped aside so she could come into the office. “No, you did the right thing. You got him to back off without any conflict. It was a smart move. It doesn’t bother me in the least.” 

“But he’s going to be here five more weeks,” Luna pointed out. 

“Then we’ll keep up the charade for five more weeks. It’s either that or I’ll have to duel him.” 

“I can’t let you do that. You really don’t think he’d back off if I told him more forcefully that I’m not interested?” 

“I doubt it. He looks to me like the kind of man who doesn’t respect women. He’s too full of himself. He might only back off if he thinks you’re taken. So...I don’t mind. We don’t need any big conflicts with our guests. This way is more peaceful for everyone,” Draco told her. It was partially the truth but the fact was, he didn’t mind having an excuse to spend more time with her. 

Luna sighed. “Several people at that table heard what I said. They’ll believe it too if we…” 

“Look, Luna, we don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. We’ll sit together at meals. Take tea in my office more often. We’ll have to attend the ball together. Nothing more, really. And if you’d rather just tell him that we broke up then I’ll do what I can to make him back off if he doesn’t listen to you.” 

“No..” Luna said. “It’s already done with. We might as well see it through.” 

“Good,” Draco nodded. “You might as well stay for some tea.” 

“Thanks. I’d like that.”


	7. Chapter 7

Luna joined Draco at breakfast the next morning. Olaf was busy across the room talking to one the nurses from the hospital wing and it seemed at first that he wasn’t going to be any further trouble. Then he came to the table and sat down across from Luna once again. It wasn’t as if he had a choice though since the chair across from her was the only empty seat left. 

“Good morning Luna. Good morning Draco,” Olaf said in a friendly tone. “I was thinking about going to see this village of yours later today. I was hoping the both of you would join me, that is if you’re not doing anything else.” 

For some reason, Draco’s first thought was that he’d rather go to the village with a slug and had he been twenty years younger he might have said such a thing aloud. “I don’t have much going on. What about you Luna?” 

She shook her head. “I have an appointment with the Headmistress. I can’t.” 

Olaf frowned. “I will have to see your little village another time then. I wouldn’t want to do it without your company, Luna.” 

“Well you’ll simply have to do without her,” Draco said, angry. “She’s not going.” 

Olaf raised an eyebrow. “Do you always let your boyfriend tell you what to do?” 

Luna looked angry. She wasn’t one for anger very often. Most of the times she was sweet and kind to everyone. The anger faded before she had even said anything. “No, he doesn’t tell me what to do. He simply knew I didn’t want to go.” 

“Likely story,” Olaf said. “Your boyfriend tells you what to do and you protect him and pretend it was all your idea.” 

“Is it really that difficult for you to believe that she doesn’t want to spend time with you?” Draco asked, irritated. 

Olaf looked amused. “Everyone wants to spend time with me. Everywhere I go, I am well liked.” 

“Well not here mate,” Draco said plainly. 

“So what are we going to do about that? Have a duel?” Olaf asked. 

“Only if you insist.” Draco said, though he was quickly reaching the point that he would like nothing more than to duel this moron.

Olaf shrugged. “Not just yet.” 

Draco felt Luna breath a sigh of relief next to him. 

Draco went to class as usual that day but found that Lysander was not acting himself. He was quiet and had very little to say all morning. After class ended and most of the students had gone, Lysander approached his desk. 

“Is it true? Is it true that you’re my mom’s boyfriend?” Lysander asked, angry and brave all in the same breath. 

Draco hadn’t expected that question. It hadn’t occurred to him that the story would even reach Luna’s sons. “It’s not as simple as that. I am your mother’s friend,” Draco told him, unsure if he should share the whole story or leave that to Luna to tell. 

“So you’re not going with her to the Yule Ball?” Lysander asked, tensely. 

“Well I..I might,” Draco wasn’t sure what to say. This kid clearly didn’t want anyone taking the role that should have belonged to his father. However, he probably was going to the Yule Ball with Luna if she wanted to continue the charade to keep Olaf away. 

“I think you should go with her. Mother shouldn’t go alone.” Lysander said. 

“Oh,” Draco had not expected that. 

“I only meant that mother needs to have friends,” Lysander clarified. “I don’t need a new father. Lorcan doesn’t either.” he added, a little angry. 

“Lysander, I would never try to replace your father. No matter what happens in the future, that’s not something I could do.” Draco told him. 

Lysander only nodded but he looked relieved. “If you are her friend...then...you’ll tell my mother it’s not her fault? She thinks what happened to my father is her fault, on account that she didn’t recognize the dragon scales. Someone needs to tell her it isn’t her fault. She doesn’t believe me when I say it.” 

“If the opportunity arises, I will tell her,” Draco agreed. 

Lysander took a step back to leave and then stopped. “My assignment is almost done but it might be a little late.” 

“How late?” Draco asked, then thought the better of it. “Just bring it with you to class tomorrow.” 

“I will sir,” the boy said and he left the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many more ideas for this story but it seems to be generating very little interest. Should I continue with this or is it time to abandon this story?


	8. Chapter 8

“It seems silly,” Luna said to to Draco as she sat in his office for tea a week later. “I feel like a child for keeping up this lie to Olaf. Harry once told me I was as brave as any Gryffindor but lately I don’t feel that way.” 

“I don’t think it has anything to do with bravery. I saw him on the grounds watching quidditch practice today. He asked about you. He barely backs off when I tell him to. And it’s not just you. He’s been just as vile with Gemma in the hospital wing, or so I’ve heard. She’s had to send him out four times while she was trying to work and the next day he just came right back. He doesn’t listen. As far as I can see, it’s worse for Gemma because she’s still single. You weren’t wrong Luna. Something needs to be done about him. Something more than just talking.” 

“He certainly makes a nuisance of himself but he hasn’t actually hurt anyone, has he?” 

“I don’t know. I think what he is doing is harassment. He should be reported.” Draco said. 

“That would probably mean some sort of formal inquiry. If Gemma wants to try that, I wouldn’t blame her but...Draco I’d rather not go there. If you don’t want to do this anymore, I understand.” 

“That’s not what I was saying at all,” Draco said, deciding to change the subject. “Scorpius told me today how he’s been getting those bruises. It was a fight over a girl.” 

“Roxanne Weasley?” Luna asked. 

“How did you know?” 

“I see things sometimes. Not just wrackspurts and thestrals, I see how the students in my class behave. Scorpius cares for her I think but so does Brandon Thomas. I didn’t know it had come to blows though.” 

“He asked her to the ball. Scorpius asked Roxanne. I guess she said yes.” 

“I never had a date to the Yule Ball at that age,” she said absently. “I know I was a strange child and I haven’t entirely outgrown my strangeness but at the time I pretended I didn’t care about the lack of a date. I pretended a lot back then. It made things easier.” 

“I think we all pretended in our own way.” 

“You were only pretending to be insufferable?” she asked with a small smile. 

“No, that was real, just like your strangeness was real. Now I just pretend I’m not insufferable and you pretend you’re not strange. It makes people like us better.” 

They sat in silence while longer, Luna in her chair sipping tea and Draco at his desk with a stack of papers he was absently correcting. 

“It’s getting late. I should go,” Luna set aside her empty tea cup and got to her feet. Draco was about to say goodnight as she opened the door but she stopped short and closed the door again. “Olaf is out there. He’s talking to Gosforth down the hall. He saw me.” she said, frustrated. 

“I’ll walk with you then,” Draco offered. As he got up and led the way out the door, he felt Luna reached for his hand. She held his hand the whole distance down the hall. Olaf grinned at them as they passed but did not break off his chat with Gosforth to bother them. Even after they had left the hallway Luna continued to hold his hand. She didn’t let go until they stopped outside Ravenclaw Tower. 

“I thought he should see that,” Luna gave as explanation when she let go of his hand. 

Draco didn’t care what the reason was, he found he was glad for the excuse to touch her. He felt guilty about it given that Astoria hadn’t been gone for even two years yet, but he was glad for the chance all the same. 

“Good night Luna,” he said. 

“Good night Draco.” 

It was only after he walked away that he realized that Luna had held his hand long after she was out of Olaf’s sight which could only mean that she had done it because she wanted to.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco wasn’t really surprised when Albus Potter was chosen to compete in the Triwizard tournament. It was fitting in a way that Harry’s son be the representative of the School. The Tournament had been restructured to be far safer than the last fatal tournament. He expected Albus would probably do well. Scorpius was worried about Albus though. He came to Draco late one evening wanting to know if there was some way to keep his friend from being in the tournament at all. It wasn’t so long ago that Scorpius had seen Cedric Diggory die by using the time turner. Scorpius didn’t want to see his friend die in the same tournament. Draco doubted this tournament would be as dangerous as the last. He did what he could to reassure his son. 

Just moments after Scorpius left Draco’s office that evening, a second knock sounded at his door. 

“Olaf?” Draco was both surprised and annoyed to find the man at his door. “What do you want?” 

“It’s good to see you too,” Olaf came into the room without waiting for an invitation. “I thought Luna might be here.” 

“Well she’s not. Good thing too.” 

Olaf said nothing to that. He was busy looking around the room as if he were inspecting it, judging whether or not Draco’s office was up to his standards. “I heard you came from a wealthy pureblood family.” Olaf finally said. “I expected your office would be more...decorative.” 

“I outgrew the need for pompous displays of wealth a long time ago.” 

“I heard something else about you too,” Olaf continued. “I heard you and Luna aren’t truly a couple, or at least you weren’t until you suddenly were when I arrived here. I heard that this whole relationship of yours is only a farce.” 

“Why would we do that?” Draco replied with a question, unsure what Olaf had truly heard or what Luna would be comfortable with him telling Olaf. 

“I’m not sure,” Olaf shrugged. “Funny, Luna said almost the same thing when I asked her about it. She answered my question with the same question.” 

“When did you talk to her?” Draco did nothing to hide his anger. 

“Not long ago. I was very polite. A true gentleman, I assure you. I’m not sure what I said that made her cry. It not my intention to upset her.” 

Draco’s wand was in his hand before he had time to think. “Expelliarmus!” He still wasn’t thinking clearly when he shoved Olaf against the wall, his wand at the man’s throat. 

“Take it easy,” Olaf sounded amused but there was a hint of worry in his eyes. 

“Stay. Away. From Luna. Is that understood?” Draco said. 

Olaf shook his head. “Not really. See, I’m not convinced she’s your girlfriend which means...she’s fair game.” 

“If she’s not my girlfriend, then why have I disarmed you and pinned you against the wall?” Draco said, still angry. 

“Because you simply don’t like me very much. Because you want to win. This is one battle you won’t win Malfoy. Before this is over with, Luna will accept my invitation to the Yule Ball.” 

Draco took a step back, shoving Olaf with disgust as he did so. “Get out.” he said simply and was thankful that for once, Olaf actually listened. 

Draco took a moment to calm himself before leaving his office and heading over towards Ravenclaw Tower and Luna’s office. He found her still there, still grading papers. 

“Are you alright?” he asked the moment she opened her door. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” she stepped aside to let him into the room.

“I’ve just seen Olaf. He says he spoke to you earlier. He says he made you cry.” 

“Right. That. He did speak to me. I suppose I did cry. I’m alright now,” Luna said. 

“He’s not convinced that we are anything other than friends. I think he sees me as competition now. I told him not to speak to you but he says he’s going to bring you to the ball,” Draco said frustrated. “If he says anything else to you, if he so much as looks at you...I’ll…” he trailed off on realizing that Luna had her hand on his arm. 

“You don’t need to do anything for me Draco,” she said gently. “You don’t need to duel him or threaten him or pretend to be my boyfriend. I shouldn’t have pulled you into this. When he asks me to the ball, I’ll tell him no myself and if he doesn’t listen...well, I killed a dragon once. I should be able to handle him.”

“I don’t doubt that you can. I just thought you didn’t want to.” 

“I didn’t. I don’t. But I need to. I need to face the fact that Rolf is gone and men are going to ask me on dates now. It’s just how it is. It was wrong of me to let you protect me from that.” Luna said sadly. 

Draco sighed, “Luna, I was willing to do it. I’d protect you from anything.” 

“I know,” she said, emotion in her voice. “And maybe if I didn’t feel so guilty about it, I would let you.” 

He understood her meaning. She had feelings for him just as he had feelings for her but she wasn’t ready to face them yet. It was too soon since her husband’s death. 

“So what do you want to do? Admit to Olaf that we’re just friends?” Draco asked. 

She burst into tears. “Would that even be true?” 

Draco fell silent a moment unsure what to say without pushing her away. “It doesn’t have to be.” he finally said. 

Luna brushed away some tears with the back of her hand. “It’s too soon...I can’t…” 

“I know,’ Draco readily agreed. “I’ll leave you as much time as you need. Sometimes I feel like I need more time too. That doesn’t mean I don’t care.” 

“Me either,” she said. 

“I should go,” Draco took a step towards the door. “I think you could use some time to think.” 

“Good night Draco.” 

“Good night Luna.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Luna came to breakfast looking exhausted and worn out. She took a seat next to Draco, slipped her hand in his and picked up her fork without so much as looking at Olaf who had taken his usual place across the table from them. 

“Luna?” Draco asked, a little confused. She had never held his hand except for that one night when he had walked her back to her room. He wondered if her a lack of sleep was somehow clouding her thinking. 

She squeezed his hand a little tighter and glanced up at him. “I hardly slept all night.” 

He had already figured that out just by looking at her. “Anything I can do to help?” 

“So you don’t share a room with your girlfriend, Malfoy?” Olaf spoke up. 

“He was busy working last night,” Luna replied before Draco could say anything. 

Draco ignored Olaf and spoke to Luna. “But I thought...you were a slayer of dragons and all?” he said, referring to how she had said she could handle Olaf and now seemed to not be doing that. 

“I could, if I wasn’t so tired. Or maybe not. I had a terrible night. I don’t think I can slay any dragons today,” she said, her voice breaking. 

“You don’t have to,” Draco said, holding her hand a little more tightly. 

“This, slaying the dragon, is this pillow talk?” Olaf asked. “I’m not familiar…” 

“I’m not surprised,” Draco said. It was meant as insult but Olaf hardly noticed. 

The day wore on mostly as usual after that. Draco saw Luna a few more times and each time she looked just as tired. Late that evening she arrived at his office with a stack of papers. He didn’t have to ask why. Sometimes she brought her work to his office just so she wouldn’t have to work alone. He made tea and they worked and chatted for much of the evening. They both finished all their paperwork and it had reached the hour when Luna usually retired to bed. 

“You must still be very tired,” Draco said. 

“I am, but I don’t think I’ll sleep.” 

He nodded. He knew how difficult the loneliness was especially in the first months. “I know the feeling. You wake up multiple time in a night. Each time you wake up alone it’s harder to fall back asleep.” 

She nodded, biting her lip. “It’s not like that every night anymore. Sometimes I sleep.” 

“And sometimes you don’t. Like last night. If you ever wake up in the night and just want someone to talk to, you can come wake me. I’ll give you the Slytherin password.” 

She thanked him, said her goodnight, and set off to go to bed. It was several hours later that he awoke to her soft knocking on his door. He opened the door and she stood there in a housecoat, her long blond hair was awry, and she looked more exhausted than she had at breakfast. 

“I need to talk to you Draco.” 

“Come in.” 

“Or maybe I don’t need to talk. Would it be alright if I stayed? The rest of the night? And not talk? Just stay?” 

“Of course,” Draco said.

He went back to his bed, pulled back the covers, climbed in and made space for Luna. She only hesitated for a moment before joining him. She slid over close to him and he wrapped his arms around her as she lay her head on his chest. She cried for a while and eventually she fell asleep. Draco stayed awake a little after she did, at peace with having her so close for once.


	11. Chapter 11

Luna felt strange waking up in Draco’s bed. It was nice not to be alone but the fact that Draco didn’t feel like Rolf or smell like Rolf set off a flood of guilty tears. 

“Luna?” Draco awoke and seemed concerned for her. 

She pulled away from him to leave the bed. She didn’t want to tell him how terrible she felt about taking comfort from him the way she had. She liked Draco, she was pretty sure her feelings went deeper than merely liking him. It wasn’t right though. Not yet. 

“Luna you don’t have to run off,” he said gently. “I get it. I really do. You’re not sure you should even be here.” 

She stopped moving and sat on the edge of the bed facing away from him. He did get it. That almost made it worse. 

“It’s not just you either,” Draco admitted. “Don’t get me wrong, I was happy to have you here...this was the first time in well over a year that I’ve shared a bed at all. The thing is, I don’t think either of us should feel guilty.” 

“Why not?” she sniffled a little. 

“Because we haven’t done anything wrong and because I’m pretty sure that both Astoria and Rolf would want us to be happy.” 

“Maybe, but it hasn’t been six months. People will think I’m callous and haven’t grieved enough,” Luna protested. 

“Luna you have grieved. You have done nothing but grieve since the moment you lost him. I know it because I did the same. And since when do you care what people think of you, you the girl who wore radish earrings and crazy hats?” 

Luna turned to him with tears in her eyes. “So what are you saying? That this story we have been telling Olaf should be made real?” 

“I only meant that there is no wrong in your coming here last night. And there would be no wrong in coming here again. Actually, I rather wish you would.”

She couldn’t deny to herself that she wanted to do exactly that. She wanted to come back to his room and sleep in his arms again. She wanted to hold his hand at breakfast, and sometimes she wondered what it might be like to kiss him. Not only did his presence make it all easier to bear, she found she enjoyed his company. Draco was nothing like Rolf. Her husband had been eccentric and adventurous and as oblivious to social expectations as she herself had once been. Draco was nothing like that. He had an aristocratic air about him but the arrogance he’d had as a boy was gone now. Draco still had his biting wit though. He didn’t act on it often and he didn’t use it to insult people anymore however it was still there. The Ravenclaw in Luna admired his ability to think quickly like that. The woman in Luna admired how handsome he was. She had even thought so once when she was a student at Hogwarts long ago and at the time thought it was a pity that someone so good looking had so much hurt to make them be unkind like that. Draco didn’t lash out at people because he was hurting anymore. He just focused on his work and tried to pretend he was fine. He wasn’t fine. He wanted her to comfort him and truthfully she wanted his comfort too. 

“Luna?” Draco broke her from her thoughts. 

Right. He was waiting for her to reply. “Maybe I will,” she finally said, unwilling to commit to anything and unable to say no. “I should go for now, before the students wake up and see me here. Our sons…” 

Draco nodded. Luna got to her feet and just about had her hand on the doorknob when the knock sounded. 

“Father?” Scorpius voice spoke from outside the door. 

Luna spun around to face Draco. What should she do? Did they want their sons to even know about how much time they’d been spending together? Luna was in Draco’s room in her robe and nightgown. Scorpius was old enough to make certain assumptions if he found her here. 

“A moment please,” Draco called out to his son. He looked as confused on what to do as she felt. He got out of bed quickly and came to Luna, close enough to whisper. “What should I tell him? I can tell him you came here to talk about a fellow student and you fell asleep or I can simply tell him we have been spending more time together lately.” 

“What do you want to tell him?” Luna said quietly. 

“The truth, but I don’t want to hurt you with it.” 

Luna nodded. “Just tell him the truth. He’s too smart not to figure it out anyhow.” 

Draco went and opened the door. Scorpius stepped into the room and then stopped short on seeing Luna there. Scorpius was momentarily confused as he looked between the two of them. “So it’s true? The rumors that the two of you are dating...I thought that was just some story because of Olaf being a misogynist pig and all...it’s actually true?” 

“It wasn’t true,” Draco began to explain. “It was a lie stated to get Olaf to back off, you’re right about that.” 

Scorpius stood there silent a moment longer, gazing back and forth between them. “Wasn’t? But now it is true?” He didn’t exactly sound happy about it. 

“Scorpius,” Luna said kindly. “It’s not even decided yet. The only part that is true is that I have been spending a lot of time with your father lately. I do care for him. I came here last night because I don’t sleep so well alone. Nothing more.” 

“And what about you, father? I guess you must care for her too?” Scorpius asked, more curious than antagonistic. 

“Yes, I do. But it’s like she said, nothing is decided yet, not the dating part anyhow,” Draco said. 

“Why?” Scorpius was more confused than before. “I mean, if you care for each other, what is there to decide?” 

“You would be okay with that?” Draco asked. He seemed surprised at his son’s reaction. 

“Father, I will always miss mother. It did occur to me a long time ago that maybe you would marry again someday or date someone else. I’ve been expecting it would happen. Besides, Care of Magical Creatures is one of my favorite classes with one of my favorite teachers. So..yeah...I’m okay with it.” 

Luna swallowed the lump in her throat, unsure how to reply to that or what to say to Draco’s questioning gaze. “I’m not sure that my sons would agree.” 

“So you’re saying that if your boys were okay with it…?” Draco began, “You would consider…?” 

“Yes,” Luna whispered. It wasn’t difficult to answer the question. It was her sons she was most worried about in all of this. She didn’t want to hurt them or make them believe she loved their father any less. She wasn’t sure her sons would accept their mother being in a relationship just yet. The room lapsed into silence.

“Father,” Scorpius broke the silence. “I came to ask about dress robes for the Yule Ball. I’m taller than I was the last time I needed dress robes.” 

“Of course,” Draco spoke up, seemingly glad for the change of subject. “I’ll take care of it later this week.” 

Scorpius took a step back as if to leave. “If...if the two of you decide to make it official, you’ll tell me?” 

“Definitely,” Draco said. 

Scorpius nodded and took his leave of them. 

“He took that rather well,” Draco said. 

“He did. I doubt my boys would take it so well. They are only eleven and...it’s not been six months yet. I think they would be very hurt.” 

“Luna, the last thing I want is to hurt your sons. I have come to care about them in the last few months. Perhaps if they were given time to adjust to the idea…” Draco suggested. 

“I’ll speak to them tonight. I’ll find a way to broach the subject and see what they say,” Luna told him. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Draco agreed. 

Luna didn’t tell him that she wasn’t confident that this plan would work. She wasn’t confident at all.


	12. Chapter 12

When the knock came on Draco’s office door late that evening he expected that Luna had come to tell him how the conversation with her sons had turned out. 

“Scorpius? Lysander?” Draco said. His son had the younger boy by the arm. Lysander looked absolutely furious. He was red faced and putting up a fight to get away. “What’s going on?” 

“What’s going on is that this little bastard has spent the past hour trying to pick a fight with me. He doesn’t have the skill to really hurt me but I’ve had about enough,” His son said frustrated. “I thought you could take him back to his mother and she can shut him up.” 

“What have you been fighting with Scorpius about?” Draco asked the boy, unsure why Luna’s discussion with her sons could have caused this. 

Lysander stayed silent and refused to even look at him. 

“He came at me out of nowhere and told me my father was a coward and a moron and that he didn’t need any extra brothers,” Scorpius was more annoyed than angry. “I’ve disarmed him twice and tried to just walk away. He won’t stop.” 

Draco sighed. “What did your mother tell you tonight, Sander?” he said, using the boy’s preferred name. 

Sander wrenched his arm free from Scorpius grip before answering. “She said she’s been spending more time with Professor Malfoy. She asked if we would like to all have dinner together sometime. I’m not stupid. I know what that means.”

“Have a seat Sander. You should stay too Scorpius.” Draco said. Sander reluctantly took a seat when Draco did. “We talked about this before remember? I have no intention of trying to replace your father. Did you not believe me when I told you that or is there something else bothering you?” 

“I don’t know,” Sander said sullenly. 

Another knock sounded at the door. Scorpius opened the door. It wasn’t Luna. “Come in Lorcan,” Draco said. “I think I know what this is about.” 

Lorcan stepped into the room and pushed the door shut. He turned to Sandor looking irritated. “I told you not to fight him. You did it anyway, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah, why exactly did he do that anyway?” Scorpius spoke up. “I don’t decide what our parents do. How is any of this my fault?” 

“It’s not,” Sandor said deflated. “I just wanted you to hate me so you’d make your father go away.” 

“I told you it was a stupid idea,” Lorcan spoke again. “One of my friends told me they saw Scorpius drag you in here. I came to see if you were alright.” 

“I’m fine!” Sander retorted. “I don’t need you checking up on me.” 

“Someone needs to,” Lorcan continued. “You’re always running into danger and fighting people who are bigger than you are. Scorpius could have hurt you.” 

“Hey, I wasn’t gonna hurt him. Not if I didn’t have to,” Scorpius protested. “And I wasn’t going to make my father do anything, no matter how much of a nuisance you make of yourself.” 

“Why not?” Sander asked. “You want your father to date our mother?” 

Draco stayed silent and waited to see if the boys would resolve this on their own. 

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders. “I want my father to not be sad anymore. Have you seen them, our parents, when they sit together at meals? Have you seen how sometimes they look happy? Why would you take that happiness away from your mother? If I still had my mother...I’d do anything…” 

Sander looked down at his feet as he considered Scorpius words. He looked a little ashamed of himself. “I don’t want my mother to be sad either,” he finally said. 

“Then you’ll stop trying to make me hate you and break them up?” Scorpius asked. 

“I’ll stop,” Sander agreed sadly. 

“What about you Lorcan?” Draco asked. “Are you alright with this?” 

“I suppose,” Lorcan said a little reluctantly. 

Draco wasn’t convinced Lorcan was entirely accepting but it was at least a good start. “It’s late. All three of you should go back to your houses. We’ll talk more tomorrow. All five of us.”


	13. Chapter 13

Draco waited a few hours after he had sent the boys to bed but Luna did not come to visit him. He didn’t ordinarily go to visit her, usually she came to him, but given the events of the day he knew he should go check on her. He made his way to Ravenclaw House, answered the password riddle without too much trouble, and soon found her room. He wasn’t supposed to be in Ravenclaw or in the girl’s dormitory at all. He didn’t care. 

“Draco?” Luna opened her door looking disheveled. She had been recently crying. She wasn’t wearing a housecoat this time. She wore a short blue sleeveless nightgown. 

“Can I come in?” 

Luna stepped aside and let him into the room, closing the door behind him. She reached for a housecoat hanging on a hook and slipped it on. He wished she wouldn’t. He rather liked looking at her. He said nothing about it though. 

“I spoke to my sons,” she said, turning to him. “It didn’t go well.” 

“I know. I saw them too,” he told her. “Sander started a fight with Scorpius. They both came to see me, Lorcan too. Scorpius told them he wanted his father to be happy and they should want the same for their mother. I think they listened to him. I think it’s going to be okay, eventually.” 

“Really?” Luna whispered, then she burst into tears. “Because I told them I will always love their father. I told them it doesn’t change our memories of him and neither of them took it well. Lorcan was silent and brooding and Lysander got angry and ran off. I can’t see them ever adjusting anytime soon and…” 

“Luna,” Draco placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“And they’re never going to forgive me,” she continued, almost rambling. “They’re going to believe they have a terrible mother and they wouldn’t even be wrong and it would be all my f-” 

“Luna,” Draco cut her off, reaching with his other hand to brush some tears off of her face. “It’s going to be alright. They’ve already started to accept it. You’re not a terrible mother. You love your sons and they love you. It’s going to be alright. I promise.” 

She responded to that with a sob and she stepped close enough to Draco to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a long while. Eventually she calmed and he started to let her go. He felt her hands grip the fabric on his shirt. “Don’t go, Draco,” she whispered. “Please stay?” 

He nodded his agreement and Luna moved away from him to rearrange the pillows on her bed and make space for him. Moments after he had joined her in her bed she was back in his arms except that this time she didn’t just cuddle close to him, this time she kissed him. 

The next morning Draco had to find his clothes on Luna’s bedroom floor and then try to leave Ravenclaw House before any of the students saw him. He didn’t mind any of that so much. He next saw Luna at breakfast. She sat down next to him and place her hand in his, a small smile on her face the entire time. 

Olaf trailed off on his conversation with Neville and looked at Luna and Draco a little worried. It was almost as if he knew, he knew something had changed. Maybe he could read body language or maybe some rumor had reached him about where Draco had been last night but Olaf knew, and he wasn’t happy about it. Draco was almost sure that Olaf was going to take this personally and rather than backing off, he was going to redouble his efforts to ask Luna to the Yule Ball.


End file.
